Happy Birthday?
by lastbloom
Summary: It's Reid's birthday and Garcia has a plan. But will Reid end up surprising his team as well? Please read the author's note at the end!


**Hey guys it's me Rae again, I've been working on my other story and I promise the next chapter will be up soon but after my other one shot (His last night on earth) I need to write something light and funny so I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any music mentioned in this fic.**

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Morgan and Garcia were huddled around Hotch's desk in his office discussing how they were going to celebrate their youngest co-worker's birthday.

"Okay so this is what we're going to do-" before she could say anymore Hotch cut her off

"Garcia we're in my office, you don't need to whisper"

"Oh come on it adds to the suspense!" she wined

"Just hurry up and tell us, it's almost time to go home" Morgan said and the others nodded in agreement

"Fine, fine. Now listen up my sweets, tomorrow morning at approximately eight am our little genius will be cleaning up his adorable little apartment. At six am tomorrow me, Emily and JJ will meet at the shop down on Mason's St. to pick out a cake. At seven we will all meet up at Morgan's house because he lives closest to Reid's place. At eight we will drive to the birthday boys apartment and surprise him while he's doing his weekend cleaning and we will party until the sun goes down." she grinned wickedly as she finished explaining her plan.

"Okay that's straightforward enough but Garcia I have to ask just one thing." Rossi said "How do you know exactly what time Reid's going to be cleaning his apartment?" at that Garcia simply shrugged and muttered

"I have my ways" Hotch cleared his throat and said

"Okay well now that we're all clear on what we're going to be doing it's about time we got back to our homes, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"See ya later boss man" Prentiss laughed as she walked out of the room. Rossi and JJ nodded goodbye to the others and Morgan practically ran out of the room rushing to get out of his workplace and go home to relax.

"This is going to be soooo much fun!" Garcia giggled as she clapped her hands together and prepared herself for the morning.

XxX The very next morning XxX

Spencer Reid woke up at exactly seven am, popped out of his bed and changed into a pair of faded blue skinny jeans Garcia had insisted on buying him and a v-neck t shirt with "Trust me, I'm a Doctor" written on the front. He tried his best to fix his completely unruly hair, brushed his teeth and walked out into his small kitchen to make a much needed cup of coffee, or as Morgan would like to call it a cup of sugar. Sighing in content he sat back on his plush couch and took a moment to just think.

"I'm going to have to clean up around the house today" he thought as he looked around at the cluttered room. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was almost seven thirty and decided he should start cleaning before he forgot. 'hah, like that's even possible' he thought to himself.

Reid walked into his kitchen and plugged in his radio. Despite what he had told the team, he did listen to music that wasn't exactly classical. He pulled out a White Stripes CD and started it up. Reaching for his broom and dustpan he started sweeping to the beat of 'Icky Thump' and after a while he started singing along with the song:

"Ah well,  
>What a chump<br>Well my head got a bump  
>When I hit it on the radio.<p>

Redhead señorita  
>Looking dead<br>Came and said  
>"need a bed?"<br>En Español.

I said  
>"gimme a drink a water,<br>I'm gonna 'sing around the collar'  
>And I don't need a microphone.""<p>

The song continued and Reid grabbed a bottle of window cleaner and started spraying all the glass in sight. The song changed to 'Seven Nation Army' and he swayed to the beat while singing:

"I'm going to Wichita  
>Far from this opera forevermore<br>I'm gonna work the straw  
>Make the sweat drip out of every pore<br>And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
>Right before the lord<br>All the words are gonna bleed from me  
>And I will think no more"<p>

XxX Meanwhile XxX

Garcia checked her watch one more time, it was finally eight.

"Time to go!" she yelled to the rest of her team, she grabbed the cake, walked to her car and nearly peeled out down the street not even waiting to check if her friends were behind her.

"Well I guess we should go..." Prentiss muttered as they all jumped into their cars to follow their insanely excited friend.

About ten minutes later the group was standing around an dark wood door with the number thirteen painted on it in fancy script.

"That is so ironic" Morgan said thinking back to all the trouble the kid's been in "He definitely deserves this party" JJ and Hotch nodded along with him as Prentiss pressed her ear to Reid's door

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked

"I think I hear music..." she replied. They all took turns pressing their ears to the door and muttering in agreement.

"Oh I have got to see this!" Garcia nearly squealed as she reached under the welcome mat and pulled out a hidden key

"Baby girl how the hell did you know-"

"I already told Rossi, I have my ways. Don't you listen?" Morgan scoffed and shook his head as Garcia fit the lock into place and turned it.

XxX Back to where we left off XxX

Reid reached into his cabinet after he finished cleaning and grabbed a wine glass, glancing at the clock he saw it was about eight am.

"I made pretty good time if I do say so myself" he muttered. He grabbed a bottle of his favorite red wine from the counter and filled his glass. Walking into his living room/library he pulled out an old book, one of his favorites, a complete works of poems by Robert Frost. Walking back to the kitchen the radio switched once again and began playing 'I'm Lonely But I Ain't That Lonely Yet'. He stood by his counter slowly swaying his hips to the music, humming to himself and reading a poem. He raised the glass to his lips to take a sip and as he looked up he found six wide eyed adults standing in his kitchen looking at him half in awe and half in confusion.

XxX...XxX

Garcia led her friends into the youngest agent's kitchen and gave a quick confused glance at the playing radio.

"I thought Pretty Boy didn't listen to anything not classical."

"I did too" JJ agreed. Hotch simply shrugged and Garcia shushed them when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

If there was one thing they didn't expect to see it was Reid dressed in the hottest skinny jeans ever swaying his hips rather sensually to rock music, holding a book in one hand and nursing a glass of red wine in the other. After a moment he looked up at his friends and stared in shock.

"H..how.. how did you get in here?" he said as a bright red flush covered his cheeks.

"We um... used the key.." JJ stammered as she looked her friend up and down.

"Spencer Reid why did you not tell me you could be so completely sexy looking?" Garcia demanded.

"Umm.. well I.. Wait a minute, why are you here?" he asked

"Happy birthday?" Morgan, Rossi and Hotch half halfheartedly blew their noisemakers.

"oh.. Thanks" He smiled brightly and with that everyone seemed to snapped out of their shock and they put the cake on the table and took turns wishing him a happy birthday. When it was Garcia's turn she wrapped her arms around her little genius and grinned as she whispered low enough for no one else to hear,

"You will meet me at my house next weekend no questions asked, we need to get you to start showing off what you got." she smiled politely and turned to cut the cake leaving Reid looking as red as a lobster while millions of possible scenarios ran through his head.

**Thanks everyone for reading, it would be absolutely fabulous if you would review :D**

**I'm not sure if anyone ever reads these but if you are, I need your help. My lover and my very very very close friend who is also a fellow writer on here is feeling really down on herself and I was wondering if, in the spirit of Christmas you would find it in your heart to please please please send her a PM and just let her know that she deserves to be happy and that I said I love her very much? I would greatly appreciate it and I'll try to give you something back in return like maybe if you pick a subject I'll write a one shot about it or something. Her pen name is Krazieh and she only has one story up called "Life as Sickeing as it is" and it would absolutely mean the world to me if you could give her a little support. If you're like me and you're really lazy and don't want to have to go look her up, she's listed as one of my favorite authors or you could leave her a little message in your review to this but please, she really needs some hope and support so this is me on my knees begging you to just give her a nice little message to help her out :D you have no idea how happy that would make me. So if you do send her a little message, thank you soooo much! If you don't, well I hope you at least enjoyed the story.**


End file.
